Lonely Eyes
by MauraRizzoli16
Summary: AU. Jane has just broken up with her long time girlfriend. While drinking away her pain a girl walks into the bar and turns Jane's world upside down possibly for the better. Rizzles. Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Girl

**Hey guys! **

**This has been floating in my head for a while now and I've finally been able to get it out. I'm sorry for the length. I'll work on writing more per chapter. I want to give a quick shout-out to CuriosityComplex for all their help. Don't know what I would do without you :). Also, just wanting to put this out there, I'm still looking for a person to co-write with me. If anyone is interested PM me! Enjoy the story!**

**Trigger warning for the next chapter and the whole story. **

* * *

><p>Lucy. The reason she was drinking. The reason she was miserable. Her girlfriend, well not anymore. They had been together for 2 years and today, today of all days, Jane comes home to find her in bed with a red head. The same red head who works at the precinct and who is Lucy's ex. 'Stupid, Detective McMahon' Jane thought. She had been mad, pissed even, her plans of proposing that weekend had flew right out the window. Ring in her car, romantic plans and a hotel room all gone to waste. She laughed bitterly as she heard Lucy's pathetic cries in her head.<p>

"Baby, I'm home." _Jane called out. No response. It was quiet too. Jane didn't like it. She started to walk further into their apartment. _"Babe?" _Jane yelled, still nothing. She took her coat off and put her keys down and walked into the kitchen. Nothing out of place so she went to her bedroom to change. Maybe Lucy was in the shower, 'hmm, hot and steamy shower sex', Jane chuckled at her though. Just as she reached the knob she heard her girlfriends voice, "Harder, baby. Fuck me harder!" 'What the fuck?!' Jane thought as she opened the door. There was Lucy alright, but Jane wasn't the one causing her pleasure. "_Get out!_" Jane yelled, "_Get out! Get out!_"_. "Jane!" _Lucy said as she sat up and covered herself. 'This was not happening' she thought as she grabbed her robe and put it on. _"Jane, please baby it's not what it looks like. Janie please, wait." _Lucy cried, following Jane down the hall and into the living room. Jane wasn't listening. She was too busy grabbing her keys, her gun and her coat. She couldn't be here right now. She needed to leave before she did something she would regret. _"No. I want you out by the time I get back."_ Jane said calmly. If you knew Jane, then you knew that when she was calm like this, you should stay clear of her and listen. When she was really mad she never screamed, she just became very calm. Lucy gulped. She did it now. She couldn't lose Jane, she just couldn't. _"Jane…" _Lucy whispered, trying to reach for her. But Jane stepped back and opened the door. _"No. You have until tomorrow to pack your crap and leave." _Jane said as she shut the door._

Jane had left the apartment and when back to work. She finished all of the paperwork that she saved for tomorrow and drove straight for the robber, where she was currently sitting in the corner at the bar, drowning her emotions with Blue Moon and Jack.

After her 3rd beer and 2nd shot she switched to water, didn't want to be too intoxicated to drive, and started watching the people around her. She watched a girl pour her beer over some guys head for checking out a different girl who was walking by. She watched the people staring aimlessly at the giant TV screen, Red Sox were up by two and it was the beginning of the 6th inning. She saw men and women come and go with potential "dates" for the night while others sat with friends, buying drinks and laughing over an inside joke. Nothing really caught her attention until a short, honey blonde, clad in jeans and a giant sweatshirt hanging off her small frame came in a sat a few seats away. She couldn't be older than 23, she was trembling and looking back and forth like she was running from something. The poor girl looked like she had been through the ringer with fear and lost. Even though Jane didn't get a clear look at her face, she knew that she was a domestic violence victim. She had that walk and space about her. Call it a gut feeling, but Jane knew she had to help this girl. Jane got up and was about to walk over when she saw the girl finally break down. Tears falling violently as she sobbed, body shaking with every breath she tried to take. Jane was by her side almost immediately. She placed a hand on the girls back and was about to say something when she felt the girl tense under her hand and whisper about not hurting her and some sort of apology.

A lump caught in Jane's throat. 'What happened to make her so afraid of someone' she thought. Jane rubbed the woman back and whispered, "Shhh… It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright." This seemed to make the girl cry harder. Jane finally got the idea to sit down next to her and try to talk to her. She was about to introduce herself when she caught of the girls swollen eye and gasped. The girls head jerked towards Jane and her arms came up. The sleeve on one arm rolled down and bruise after bruise and black and blue hand print was staring at Jane. Jane reached out to grab the arm in front of her but panic spread across the girls face and she jerked her arm back and almost fell trying to get off of the stool to fast. Jane stood up to help steady her but the girl took off as fast as she could, nearly dodging people on her way out the door. 'I can't let her get away' Jane thought as she took off right behind the girl. Jane followed behind her for a good 3 blocks and thanked God when the girl turned right into an alley.

"Hey", Jane called out. The girl turned and had a deer caught in the headlights look. The girl tried to find an exit but was blocked in. Every step Jane took the girl took one backwards until her back hit a brick wall. Jane got closer and was able to catch the girl just in time as she passed out. "Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" Jane breathed out. This was turning into a very interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2: Dust

**Hey Guys! I'm glad my story has been quite a hit so far. Hopefully I can continue to please! So, how about that Superbowl? I'm a big patriots fan, I know I know, go a head and yell and scream. But when the Bills suck and your true roots are from Boston you make due! Haha. So I have a few other chapters written and I'm getting a little confused as to what to do to progress the story. Well I don't want to make this extremely long. I don't know when new chapters will be uploaded but I promise not to make you guys wait too long. Read and review!**

** This chapter is very heavy and it has an extreme trigger warning. I was really debating re-writing this chapter but I feel that it is really important to the story and the plot. If anyone is effected by it, I'm very sorry and I'm always here to talk. **

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She looked into the mirror and saw disappointment. Her boyfriend's voice echoed in her head, "You will amount to nothing, you worthless piece of trash. You're lucky that you have me. You're nothing without me. I own you, you little bitch and don't ever forget it." She inspected her recently swollen eye. It wasn't too bad but it was getting worse. She knew soon that she wouldn't be able to open it. Her split lip might need stitches but there was no way she was going to the hospital. She's not a minor at 22 years old, but the last thing she needed was for her fiancé to be called. She would get a beating worse than this when they got home.<p>

She heard the door slam down stairs and knew it was time to make her move. She grabbed her book bag and filled it with some money she saved up, a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt, and her razor. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath but was ineffective as a violent and painful memory rattled through her.

_Maura came home from school and ran upstairs. Hoping against all odds that her father wasn't home and that she could grab things from her room and turn and leave the house. She was just about to open her bedroom door when she was pushed against it. A scream ripped through her but it was quickly silenced by a large hand covering her mouth. Kisses were placed over her neck as another hand came around and cupped one of her breasts. She tried to escape his grasp but every time she moved he would push her harder against the door_. "You tried to run from me darling. You know I like to see you when you get home."_ he murmured into her neck. He removed the hand from her mouth and pushed her door open_. "I'm sorry",_ she whispered with her eyes down as she was pushed into the room. She could feel his erection on her back though his pants and it made her want to vomit. She knew what was going to come next. She wished the tears away, knowing that if he saw them she would get punched and the abuse would last longer than it was supposed to. He threw her down on the bed and removed her pants and held her hands above her head with his one hand. Freeing himself from his pants with his other hand, he didn't even bother to make her wet and he shoved himself into her. He looked at her with pride, he loved seeing her helpless and scared, he fed off of this. For Maura the pain was unbearable and she tried to screamed, just wanting his away from her. She prayed that her mother would come home. Her father wouldn't touch her if Constance was there. Once he heard the scream he slapped her across the face. Tears were streaming down her face and he just laughed as he slapped her again. The pain was so bad that she actually passed out. What felt like hours only lasted for a few minutes. Once he was satisfied he pulled out of her_._ Looking down he saw the little amount of blood starting to soak the sheets. He laughed at her._ "Get cleaned up you whore. You disgust me." _he said as he left. Maura felt paralyzed, it hurt to move but she had to do something. She got up slowly and make her way to her bathroom. She looked on the counter and grabbed her razor blade and sat down on the cold tile floor. Staring at her wrist she ran the blade across it over and over again, watching the blood drip down her arm to her elbow and dripping slowly to the floor. She started to fade in and out of consciousness. Her last thoughts were wishing that she was never adopted._

She shook herself, that happened 10 years ago and it still felt as it it had happened yesterday. Silent tears accumulating in her eyes and burned going down her face. She wiped them away carefully, she could do it. She had escaped her fathers abuse when he was killed when she was 14. She could escape his abusive clutches and live her own life. She could run. She could get into her crappy little car and drive, drive all night until she was either exhausted or needed sleep or until she thought she was finally safe. She needed to try. She ran from her father. But once she thought she was away from the abuse she ran right into Bryce and has been in hell ever since.

She was finally done. Done with the neglect and the abuse from her nonexistent parents, done with the fiancé who beat on her whenever something didn't go his way, and done with lying to the girl staring back at her through the mirror. Right now, this girl was fashioning a very swollen, black and blue, and painful eye. She wasn't the person she used to be. This person she saw was frightened. She was skittish, taught to only speak when spoken too. To cover her "battle wounds" and put on a pretty smile for him and his boys. Him. He was the entire problem. At the age of 15, she was pushed and pushed, by her mother, into dating him. Bryce Tillman, a rather handsome 20 year old at the time. The man her parents met at a foundation fundraiser and was immediately taken with him. The man that they hoped would get their daughter's nose out of those useless science books and make an honest woman out of her. And at the age of 18, him 23 years old, Bryce had proposed. Her parents answered for her, never letting her give her own answer or voice her own thoughts. So here she was now, 22, in an abusive relationship, and alone. No friends, no job (Bryce swore up and down that his wife would never work) and no life.

Staring at her eye, which didn't hurt as bad as her ribs when he kicked them or the back of her head when he pushed her against the wall, she realized that she needed to leave. She couldn't stay here in this house full of painful memories anymore. She walked down the hall to the kitchen hoping Bryce wasn't home yet. Memories of what happened the last time she tried to leave him were still fresh in her mind, she was 19 at the time.

_It was mid-July, her favorite month. Her bag was packed and in her car, ready to go. Bryce was off doing god knows what and she finally gained the courage to leave him. She took off the engagement ring that he had forced on her hand and walked to the door. She was just about to turn the knob and walk out into freedom, when a hand shot out gripping her hair and yanking her back._ "Where do you think you're going?!" _Bryce snarled as he was dragging her back into the kitchen, he was pissed._ "J-Just to the st-store darling. W-We are in n-need of some milk." _She cried, trying to remain calm and failing at it. The grip on her hair tightened and pulled her harder back. Losing her composure she screamed out louder_, "Bryce, please you're hurting me! Please stop!"_ But it didn't stop him. He shoved her against the counter hard, stepping in front of her so she couldn't get away_. "We don't need milk. The fridge is fully stocked. Your stuff is gone from OUR room and your ENGAGEMENT RING is sitting right in front of you! So, where the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING?!"_ He screamed in her face, grabbing her arm, turning her around so her front was against the counter and her left arm was trapped behind her back._ "Nowhere, Brice. I swear!" _she whimpered, but he didn't believe her. He threw her to the floor and kicked her repeatedly. Maura put her right arm out to break her fall and heard a crunching noise instead. She screamed out and tried to turn her injured arm out of Bryce's reach. His kicks came harder to her ribs and abdomen. She was fading in and out of consciousness. Bryce straddled her waist, grabbing both of her wrists, and raising them about her head, she gasped and whimpered from the pain and all he could do was grin_. "Are you afraid of me yet, Maura?" _he asked, smiling at her. Maura gasped_, "No", _she said weakly. He laughed_, "You should be." _His fist connected with her jaw and everything went black. When she woke up, she was in their bed, cast on her right arm and her engagement ring sat on her left hand, forever mocking he_r.

She shivered at the memory and threw her ring down on the counter and all but sprinted out of the house. She got into her beat-up blue pick-up truck and left. Left Chicago, left Bryce, and left the old, scared of her own shadow version of who she became. She drove and drove until she reached the east coast. She didn't stop until she reached Boston. But she didn't stop. She didn't stop until her truck finally ran out of gas, right in front of a pub called The Dirty Robber. She was starving, she needed food and sleep, and in that order. She thanked God that the Pub wasn't as crowded as the ones in Chicago were. She walked right up to the bar and sat down. The tears that she was fighting all day finally came crashing down her face, stinging her swollen eye. Tears of relief and hopefulness mixed with fear. Her tears started to subside when she felt a hand on her back. Her eyes went wide then fell to the ground and she went into her submissive act. Shoulders went inward and her back arched over as she turned into a ball. Shivering and cowering in fear, she whispered apologies for leaving Chicago and him, and begging for whoever was touching her to not hurt her. The hand started rubbing her back again and a soft voice tried to calm her down. Maura still refused to look at the person behind her. "Shhh… It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure you're aright", the person said.

Maura just cried harder. She had forgotten how friendly and caring some people were. The person moved to sit next to her to try to see her and make sure she was actually okay, never stopping their hand from rubbing up and down Maura's back or whispering kind, soothing words to her. But when the person finally saw her face they gasped and Maura's head whipped around so fast that it almost looked unreal. Her hands went up to defend herself. Her eyes looked wild as she watched the person like she was a caged animal. It was then that she realized the person was a woman. A tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that someone could get lost in. A split second later Maura saw the woman's hand coming up and she shot out of her seat, scooting back to be out of the "line of fire". When the woman stood up and stepped towards her, Maura bolted out of the pub. Pushing past people trying to block her way and took off down the street with that woman right behind her. Maura ran straight for 3 blocks and finally turned right. "Shit!" Maura murmured, she turned right into an alley way with no way out and a crazy woman was chasing her. "She probably knows Bryce and she's going to call him to get me and I'll never be free." She said as she jerked her hear back and forth and up and down trying to plan and escape route. "Hey, stop" Maura heard the woman yell behind her and turned and backed slowly further into the alley. As woman kept walking towards her, Maura took step after step in the opposite direction until her back hit the wall and she panicked. She couldn't breathe, her head kept jerking from side to side, silently praying to a god that she didn't believe in to take her away from here. Black dots started to cloud her vision and she finally collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave Love Alone

**Hey guys! I am so thrilled by the response to my story. I've never had this many people follow any of my stories so thanks guys! You're all awesome! This chapter is just a filler to get us on track to where we need to be. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Trigger warning ahead.**

* * *

><p>Jane looked down at the girl currently in her arms. She was finally able to get a good look at her. Her eye was basically swollen shut it. Her clothes were way too big for her. If Jane were to guess she would have thought that this girl was homeless. The girl had no purse, no personal belonging with her, and she had yet to find a wallet to help her get an I.D. on who exactly she was helping, the only thing in her pocket was a couple of dollars. Jane stood up with the small girl in her arms, she was way lighter than she should be for a twenty something year old. 'Possible eating disorder' Jane thought as she started walking. Then it hit her. Where was she gonna take the girl? Lucy was still at her apartment and she didn't want to deal with that right now. She had enough money for a hotel, but did she really want the first place this girl to see when she came to was a random hotel room? 'I guess it's more contained than this alley' Jane thought as she walked to her car. She still could have to go home a get a change of clothes because there was no way she was sleeping in her work suit.<p>

The walk back to her car wasn't as bad as she thought. The girl was easier to carry than she suspected. She thought about all she observed at the bar and walking toward this girl. She must have been through so much because even when passed out, her face still shows fear and the sadness of abuse. But who would abuse such a pretty girl? She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone beat anyone up. Jane had to give it to her, she was beautiful. Swollen eye and all. Her past had to be full of demons but she could get through it. Jane would help her. She felt a strange pull to the girl. Almost like she was meant to find her, help her, love her… 'Hold it Jane, you haven't even met the girl. She ran away from you remember? For all you know she would be a junkie that should be arrested to help herself. You can't trust her just yet. Besides you just got out of a pretty serious relationship.' she thought.

They made it to Jane's car and headed towards her apartment. The girl was in the back seat, still knocked out cold. Jane would have been worried had the girl not been breathing. Thinking nothing of it, they traveled the 20 minutes from the Robber to her apartment. Taking one last look in the rear-view mirror on the sleeping girl, Jane left the car and entered the building. Climbing the steps two at a time until she reached the third floor, Jane all but ran to her door. She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. 'Okay,' she coached herself, 'in and out, grab only the necessities because the girl could wake any minute and the last thing you want to do Rizzoli is track that girl through the city.'

"Janie?" Lucy called out as she heard the door opening. 'Shit.' Jane thought, "Yeah, it's me. I am just getting a few things and then I'll leave you to pack your belongings." "Jane, we need to talk things out. I love you. You know that. This is all a misunderstanding. Kara came over to talk. She was upset and I didn't want to lose my friend so I invited her in. I got us some wine and one thing led to another and… Jane, Jane where are you going?" Lucy tried to explain, but somewhere in the conversation, that was one sided, Jane got upset and stalked off to her bedroom. She needed to grab something and didn't want to leave the girl waiting any longer. "Lucy I really have to go. I need to help someone, now please get out of my way." Jane said as calmly as she could. "What do you mean 'help someone'? What's going on here? Where is this someone anyway? What are you not telling me?" Lucy pleaded for answers. She was getting upset that she couldn't keep Jane's attention like she used to. She needed Jane, she was nothing without her. Most people didn't know, but Jane was quite wealthy, like didn't need to work for a living wealthy. Lucy couldn't live without the money that Jane had, she needed to get her back.

Walking into the bedroom, Jane stopped as the memory was still fresh in her mind. Lucy with that woman, Lucy moaning and begging that woman not to stop. Jane shook her head, 'It's not the time for that, Jane. Get in and get out, that's what you promised yourself. Don't make it harder than it has to be. Think of the girl. She needs you whether she what's your help or not. She walked over to the closet and reached into it for her blue duffle bag. She started going around the room, filling it with a two pairs of jeans, two shirts, her pajamas, a sweatshirt, her gun and badge (work stuff), and her personal bathroom items. Grabbing the handles, she turned to leave but was blocked in by Lucy. "Move" Jane all but growled but Lucy was stubborn and didn't listen. Instead she all but stalked over to Jane, grabbing the lapels on Jane's work jacket and pulling her closer to her slowly, getting ready to kiss her but Jane had other plans. She pinned Lucy's hands and pushed her back, stepping out of her grasp and walking through the door. Reaching the front door Jane turned to see Lucy right behind her. "I want you out of my house and my life by tomorrow. Goodbye, Lucy." Jane said calmly and finally stepped out the apartment, leaving a very upset Lucy in her wakes.

Running down the hall and stairs, all Jane could think about was the girl. 'Damn it, Jane. You need to stop calling her the girl and find out her name.' Jane shook her head, just hoping that the girl hasn't woken up yet and left. Reaching the car, Jane breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the girl still peacefully asleep. Getting in the car, Jane took off down the road, heading towards the Rizz.

The Rizz, the reason for the substantial wealth for the Rizzoli family. The Rizzoli's owned many hotel chains but this one was specifically Jane's baby. Of course it belonged to her family but Angela trusted the idea to Jane and finally gave it to her when she was 23. It took off the next year. Jane had single-handedly created the most exclusive hotel and bar. She owned the Penthouse on the top floor and only stayed there when she needed to escape. Tonight was no exception.

Jane brought the car to the front door, waiting for the valet to come. She took a deep breathe, trying to understand what had happened in the past 12 hours. It felt as if she was in a car speeding down the highway following a specific route getting ready to turn right, then all of a sudden the car takes a sharp left and changing everything. The girl in her backseat could be her saving grace. The person who is going to help her get through everything. But for right now, Jane realizes that this girl is going to be her distraction from Lucy and all that is associated with her.

Seeing Tony, the valet, Jane gets out of the car to talk. "Tony! I didn't know you were working tonight. How's the family?" she ask sweetly. "Hey Jane. I decided to try and get more hours. Everything is going good, Sarah just turned 1 yesterday. Biggest joy of my life." he laughed, "Want me to park the car in your usual spot?" "Nah, actually I need some help…" she starts. Neither one of them noticing the girl in the backseat waking up.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightingale

**Hey guys! I thought that I would give you a chapter or 2 for Valentine's Day. Hope everyone is enjoying their day with the people they love! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Deanna. She's been begging for me to update for a week now and I am finally giving in. This chapter is pretty heavy but I promise it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Huge trigger warning ahead.**

* * *

><p>Feeling a pounding in her head, Maura finally started to come to. Opening her eyes slowly she tried to take in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being chased and passing out in an alleyway. Realizing that she was now in a car she started to panic. '<em>Oh god, Bryce found me. Oh god oh god.<em>' Maura thought. Looking around she didn't understand why no one was in the car and why the doors weren't locked. Acting fast, Maura slowly reached for the handle, looking out the front window to make sure no once was coming and opened the door. Getting to her feet she started running.

Jane tossed her head back and laughed at something Tony said, the man was one of her favorite employees here. Turning her head to face the car she saw the door opening and the girl getting out of it. '_Shit!_' Jane thought. "Tony, park the car in my spot and I'll talk to you later" Jane shouted as she took off after Maura. Jane chased her down the parking lot and right into a fence surrounding the property. Reaching out and grabbing the Maura's waist, she froze. Maura started screaming and begging, "Please don't take me back! I can't go back! Don't make me! Stop touching me! Help, help me please!" She started to fight her way out of the embrace.

Jane didn't know what to do. She had the girl in a bear hug so she could run away or hurt her that much. The girl's energy to fight was wearing thin, making Jane's job a little easier. Trying to calm the hysterical girl in her arms, Jane whispered soft words into her ear, "Shhh.. It's okay. Calm down please. You're not going anywhere, I promise you won't be hurt anymore. Please honey, you need to calm down for me."

Finally giving in, Maura sagged against the strong woman holding her up. She had no more strength left in her to fight or scream. Silent tears ran down her face, her one eye hurt more than ever and she finally felt the sharp pain emanating from her ribs and the back of her head. "Please, help me. It hurts so bad. Please make it stop. Please." Maura murmured. Needing warmth, food, and relief from the pain.

Jane's heart broke at the pleas coming from the girl. They needed to get inside soon, Jane needed to make sure that any bruises were taken care of for the girl. "Honey, we need to get you inside the hotel. Let me carry you. You're in no shape to walk." Jane said, waiting for the girl to give her some sort of response. When the girl nodded, Jane quickly moved her hands to a under the girls knee and back, carrying her bridal style. Like earlier, Jane couldn't believe how light the girl was. She had to be at least 100 lbs. 'This is so not good' Jane thought, making her way back to the hotel.

Entering the hotel, Jane felt the girl fist her jacket tighter. Her eyes darted between the faces of the few people in the lobby and all of the dark corners. Ignoring all of the stares she was getting, Jane went straight to the elevator. Pushing the "J" button, which was just for her, the doors closed and they started to ascend to the 12th floor where her penthouse was. The doors opened and Jane was greeted by her private oasis. She headed straight for the bedroom. Closing the door behind them, she placed the girl on the bed and sighed. She looked terrified, her eyes darted everywhere almost like planning an escape route, 'which she is probably doing' Jane thought.

"Hey, sweetie, hey can you tell me your name?" Jane said softly, trying not to startle the girl anymore. She had already curled herself into a ball. Protecting herself in the off chance that Jane might hit her for not answering her question. Jane saw the girl open her mouth to say something but then shakes her head and hides her face in her knees. 'The poor things afraid of her own shadow.' Jane thought, deciding to try a different approach. "Are you hungry or thirsty? We can order food." Jane said. The girl seemed to think for a while before answering with a soft, "Okay", looking down at her hands. She never made eye contact with Jane, but Jane could see the pain from years of abuse written all over her face. All of the pain that she was currently in was written clear as day. Her heart broke.

"Okay, I'll order us a pizza. Does that sound good?" Jane asked and received a nod from the girl. "What do you want to drink?" Jane continues, "Water please" responded the girl. Jane got up from the end of the bed and headed to the kitchen to call for room service. If she hadn't been paying attention she would have the missed the girl mumble "Maura". Jane turned around, "What? I didn't hear you." "Maura. That's my name" Maura said softly, looking up at Jane for the first time since they came into the hotel. She quickly went back to look at her knees that were in front of her chest. Jane gave her a soft smile and left the room.

Once in the kitchen Jane called down to the front desk and ordered their pizza. She then started making another call. Maura needed a doctor. No doubt her injuries were not healing properly. Waiting for her friend to answer the phone Jane walked around the kitchen and got the glass of water and some ibuprofen for Maura. She was _about_ to hang up when a very tired sounding woman answered the phone.

_"Jane Rizzoli, you better have a good reason for waking my up at 1 in the morning."_ The woman said through a yawn. Jane turned to the over clock and it was indeed 1:15 am.

"Sorry Sasha, I didn't realize it was that late. I need your help." Jane responded.

_"Ugh, come on Jane. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"_ Sasha groaned, already getting out of bed, knowing that if Jane really needed her right this minute there was a good reason for it.

"Please Sasha, It's really important. I'll tell you the whole story when you get to the Rizz. I have a girl here that could really use medical attention. You're the only person I could think of. I don't want to take her to the Emergency room because they wouldn't tell me anything and they would call her fiancé. That's the last thing we want right now. So please Sasha. For me at least." Jane pleaded. Once Sasha heard the words medical attention she started to hurry so she could be at Jane's penthouse as fast as she could.

_"Alright Jane. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. You better tell me everything once I get there. I'll see you soon. Bye."_ Sasha hung up and finished getting dressed.

Jane let out a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. One problem taken care of. Now all she had to do was convince Maura that Sasha wasn't going to hurt her when she examined her. Walking back to the bedroom with the water and medicine, she noticed that Maura had fallen asleep. She was still curled up as much as she could be but her sweatshirt sleeves had sagged down her arms revealing in deep cuts and black and blue hand-print like bruises. Jane set the water down on the nightstand and bent down to kiss the top of Maura's head. Getting up to leave Jane noticed Maura's eyes trained on hers. Almost as if she was calculating Jane's next move.

Jane's eyes softened as she looked into Maura's hazel one. Neither broke their gaze until the elevator buzzed, alerting them that someone was here. When Maura heard the buzzing she jumped and tried to stand, looking for a place to hide. Watching Maura nearly falling over when she stood up, Jane reached to grab her arms to help steady her. Jane's mistake was to grab a scared Maura. Maura mind brought her back to being with Bryce. She whimpered when she felt Jane's hands close around her arms, trying to pull her arms away yelling, "NO! No please! Please let go! Bryce please!" Finally pulling away, Maura stumbled to a corner far away from Jane still chanting "No. No please no.", in a softer tone. Shaking she curled into a ball again crying. Jane stood there watching the scene unfold before her. 'How could one person have such an effect on another individual?' she thought. Of course being a detective she knew what happened in cases of abuse. But with every case that came in, she was always shocked by the power one person controlled over the other.

Trying to calm Maura down, Jane walked slowly over to her. Softly saying that she was safe now and that she would never let anyone hurt her again. After a few minutes Maura started to come back to reality. Jane was kneeling right in front of her, hands on her knees still whispering words of comfort. When Jane offered her hand to help Maura up, she accepted it and squeezed it like it was her life line. She grimaced in pain as she stood up and tried to walk back to the bed. Without a second thought, Jane scooped her up and carried her back to the bed, Maura immediately buried her face into Jane's neck, and taking deep calming breaths while her right hand went to fist the front of Jane's shirt. "I'm going to check who's here and I'll be right back. I promise." Jane said, once she got Maura settled back in bed. Maura nodded and reluctantly released her grip on Jane's shirt and curled back into a ball. Jane sighed at the sight before her before bringing her attention to the elevator.

R&I

Jane walked over to the intercom on the wall next to the elevator. "Yes?" Jane asked waiting for a response. "Jane come on and open the door. I have your food." Sasha said a little irritated. She had been waiting in the elevator for almost 10 minutes now. Jane opened the doors once she heard Sasha's voice.

"It's about time you opened the doors. 10 minutes Jane, that's how long I've been waiting..." Sasha started but was shushed by Jane. "Sasha, please. I really need your help. I don't know what to do. She's so scared of everything and I don't know how to help her. I just feel so useless. Please…" Jane started but was immediately interrupted. "Jane, Jane breathe for me. That's it just keep breathing. Okay now, please tell me what's going on." Sasha asked. Then Jane told Sasha everything. How her and Lucy broke up. How she saw this girl at the bar. All of the bruises she saw down Maura's arms and her black eye. How she chased her. How she carried her to the car and had to chase her again in the parking lot. How when the buzzer rang she had a flashback and how it took her 10 minutes to calm Maura down.

As Jane was telling the story, she noticed Sasha's face went from calm to horrified to upset to sympathetic. She couldn't believe what had happened to this Maura girl. When Jane finished Sasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, Jane I really need to make sure none of Maura's bruises were life threatening. Can we do that?" Sasha asked. Of course Jane nodded and started to lead them through the kitchen. Putting the pizza box in the oven and continuing to the bedroom. Taking a breath, she walked into the room.

R&I

Maura watched as Jane lead a lady into the room. She was tall, an inch or two shorter than Jane but still taller than Maura. Her skin was a light tan and she had dark brown hair was pulled back into a French braid that came over her shoulder. She wore jeans with a long sleeve navy blue shirt with very little make-up on her face. Maura continued her gaze to the lady's face. Her light brown eyes stared back at Maura showing compassion and sympathy. Her lips were in a soft smile. She looked nice but Maura didn't want her here. She just wanted to be with Jane right now. She didn't trust easily but she trusted Jane and only Jane.

Even though the lady didn't look like a threat, Maura still curled into a tighter ball. Jane saw this and sighed. The sight tugged at her. Maura would be scared of new people for a while now. "Jane?" Maura whispered, looking at her with questioning eyes. She didn't know what this lady was doing here. '_Does she know Bryce? No, no Jane wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't take me back, she PROMISED to not take me back. I don't unders_tand.' Maura thought.

"Maura, this is my friend Sasha. She's a doctor, I asked her to come over to make sure that you were okay. I mean you look like you're in a lot of pain. She can help you. I promise she won't hurt you." Jane said as she walked closer to Maura, trying to calm her down, leaving Sasha standing at the door. "Can Sasha come over here to help you?" Looking for Sasha back to Jane Maura nodded. Sasha walked slowly over to Maura formally introducing herself, Maura replied with a soft "hello" and immediately look at Jane for her approval.

Jane smiled down at her and got up to leave the room but Maura grabbed her arm, "Stay. Please?" Maura whispered. She was nervous. She didn't know this Sasha lady. She didn't trust this Sasha person to not her hurt and she knew that if Jane was in the room, she wouldn't be hurt. Jane turned around and nodded to Maura, sitting down right next to her on the bed. "Okay", Sasha breathed, "Let's get started. You must be starving Maura." Maura nodded looking down at her hands.

"Alright. Maura can you tell me what hurts?" Sasha asked. Maura looked at her for a minute until Jane spoke softly, "It's okay Maur, you can tell her." Maura nodded, "Everywhere" she said quietly. "Okay. Do you think you can take the sweatshirt off so I can listen to your lungs and heart better?" Sasha asked not exactly knowing what to expect when Maura took off the baggy sweatshirt.

Maura did as she was asked, wincing during the process but that really caught Jane and Sasha's attentions were the bruises everywhere, barley hidden by the white tank top Maura wore. Marks and bruises going down her arms along with cuts on her wrists. The little bits of blood on the tank top that seemed to be forming an outline of a cut that opened recently. Taking it all in, Sasha asked, "Maura are there more?" to which Maura nodded tears running down her face. "Son of a bitch" Jane mumbled under her breath. She was going to find the person who did this to Maura.

"May I…" Sasha started pointing to the bottom of the tank top, asking to roll it up. Maura nodded, looking away from everyone. There was blood coming from a long laceration across Maura's mid-section, surrounded by dark black and blue and purple bruises that seemed to continue up towards her ribs. The wound looked like someone tried to stitch it up, but didn't exactly know how to. "Maura, how did you get this?" Jane asked. Maura took a moment, "Bryce got really mad at me" she responded. "Why did he get mad at you?" Jane continued. Tears sprang from Maura's eye, she opened and closed her mouth a few time before saying, "Because I was pregnant... He didn't want the baby so, so he… he pushed me down the stairs and cut me." She was sobbing now. It was one thing living through the incident but now that it had been brought up again, it brought more pain that she didn't need. Jane and Sasha exchanged shocked glances before Sasha asked, "Who stitched the wound up?" "Me" Maura replied still sobbing, trying to cover herself up by going back into her protective ball. She felt like she was suffocating, she couldn't breathe and her vision was fading in and out. Her head was pounding. Finally she gave into the pain and passed out on top of Jane.

R&I

"Jane, she's all stitched up and has gauze over her laceration. For everything else, monitor them and give her these pills when she's in a lot of pain. She has a few bruised ribs and one broken one, along with a possible minor concussion. She needs a lot of rest. She's also very malnourished. So you need to make sure that she eats plenty and drinks a lot of water." Sasha said walking out of the bedroom and handing Jane a pill bottle from her purse. They had finally gotten Maura cleaned up while she was passed. Sasha wanted to give her a sedative but Jane refused, so Sasha gave her another pill bottle with sedatives in it. "Here. Just in case" she said.

Jane took everything and thanked Sasha repeatedly as she walked her to the elevator, promising to call her if she had any problems with Maura or if anything looked infected. Saying goodbye, Jane turned around and walked back into the room and laid next to Maura. She looked so small and fragile. She stroked Maura's cheek with the back of her knuckle and vowed to find this Bryce. Jane let out a sigh and got comfortable next to Maura, praying that she would sleep through the night and not have any nightmares.

Unfortunately for Jane, the worst was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Toy Guns

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I wanted to make sure things were at least somewhat perfect. Plus Fanfiction deleted it on accident and I had to find another way to put the file back together. But its here now and I need to get it out. Chapter 6 is in the works right now and I want to have at least chapter 8 started before I post again. All mistakes are mine. Alright, I'm done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_***Trigger warning!***_

* * *

><p><em>"Maura, sweetie, wake up for me. That's it, come on, open those pretty hazel eyes." A soft voice and a gently caress through her soft honey blonde hair attacked her senses. She recognized the voice but was afraid to open her eyes. The fear that all of this was a dream and that Bryce was just roaming around the corner frightened her to no end. "Oh sweetie," the voice tried again, "please wake up for me. Come on baby." There was a soft lone finger leaving a tickling trail from her forehead down her perfect ski slope nose making her wrinkle her nose and show a shy, sleepy smile. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the pain that used to come from her right eye had vanished, slowly she raised her hand up to feel for swelling and her hand made contact with smooth, perfect skin. "Darling, look at me. I've missed you, pretty girl." The voice guided her eyes up to meet deep chocolate orbs. Smiling widely, she realized that she recognized those kind and soft eyes. "Jane" she breathed out. A gentle hand came up to caress her cheek. Leaning into the caress her eyes closed. The hand guided her face to soft lips that ghosted over hers, making her breath hitch. Pulling back softly from the kiss, keeping her eyes closed she smiled.<em>

_Slowly opening her eyes she stared at Jane's face. Horror graced the once soft and calm features as she saw the once loving brown eyes turn ice cold gray. The gentle face turned into one of evil. Pain radiated from her right eye all down her body. Suddenly she wasn't free. Her arms were restrained over her head. Blood dripped down from a cut on her left cheek bone. She wanted to cry and scream for help, but she knew if she did it would only make the pain worse. "Maura, Maura, Maura. When are you ever going to realize that I always win? You may think you're smart but you're not. Stupid Maura never went to college. She'll never become a medical examiner." He taunted her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She prayed that they wouldn't fall because if they did, there would be so much more pain. "Did you seriously think that you could outsmart me? Go to the police behind my back? Maura, they worship me over there. You're nothing."_

_Untying her, Bryce grabbed her hair. She whimpered at the pain radiating down her scalp. She couldn't tell where she was going. The hallway was pitch black and seemed to be getting longer. Suddenly, a door opened on the right hand side and she was thrown to the ground into the room. Looking up, Bryce stood over her. "You're a worthless piece of trash. And you need to be taught a lesson." he said in what seem to be the calmest and most rational voice she ever heard from him. Trying to sit up, Bryce quickly sent a swift kick to her ribs knocking her over. He relentlessly kept kicking until he heard a satisfying crack. She couldn't keep the tears or cries at bay. Curling into a ball, she tried to plead with him, "Bryce, please stop! Please!" she screamed, "I won't tell anyone. Please! It hurts so bad please!" They did nothing except spur Bryce on as he straddled her side winding up for a solid punch… "NO!"_

R&I

Jane started waking up when she heard whimpering. Opening her eyes she looked right to Maura, noticing the sweat accumulating on her face. She was crying and whispering, "Bryce please stop!" "Maura?" Jane whispered trying to calm her down and get her out of the nightmare, but it didn't work. Maura continue to grow louder with her cries, tears running down her face, mixing with the sweat that matted her hair to her forehead and neck. Rolling onto her side, Jane reached across to brush the hair off of Maura face, whispering sweet words of encouragement for Maura to wake up and that "everything will be okay". When her fingertips made contact, Maura jumped.

Fully wake Maura couldn't get her breathing under control. Eyes as wide as her black right eye would allow, she felt trapped. The blanket was wrapped around her so tight that she couldn't free her hands. Looking towards her left she noticed a shadow reaching out and screamed, "No, no Bryce please." The hand gently tried to continue to wipe her hair away from her face. Maura missed the whispering that the figure was doing. Slowly Jane sat up on her elbow and came into Maura's field of view. "Shh…. Pretty girl. You're safe. I promise you." Jane whispered. She heard Maura whimper and sniffle, "Shh, no more of that. I've got you, I've got you. He won't hurt you anymore." Calming down, Maura listened to Jane's breathing. After a minute she was able to free her hands from under the blanket and rolled closer to Jane. Jane lowered herself back onto her back and but her right arm around Maura, encouraging her to rest her head on her chest. Her hand came up to tightly fist Jane's shirt involuntary. Maura did as instructed, letting Jane's heart beat lull her back to a dreamless sleep.

Jane looked down at Maura. Taking a real good look at her she finally noticed how young she was. Her features were still soft and innocent. Whoever this Bryce guy was stole Maura's life from her. Her innocence, her freedom. Hell, she couldn't even escape him in her dreams. Maura was a survivor. She was able to finally have freedom. Though this new freedom came with a cost, Jane vowed to help her. Help her navigate her life and finally get the life that she really deserved back. Taking one good look at the sleeping Maura, Jane sighed and tried to get to sleep. She didn't know what tomorrow had in store for them.

R&I

Bryce paced through the kitchen, stuck in his own thoughts. 'How did she get the guts to leave? I thought I had her on a tight leash. Her behavior lately has been different.' He shook his head. "How did this happen?" he mumbled.

RING RING RING Bryce turned to see his phone moving against the granite counter top. Looking at the name on the caller I.D. he smiled.

"Yes?"

_"I found her."_

Bryce smiled. "Good. Where is she?"

_"She's in Boston. A one Detective Jane Rizzoli is trying to help her. She took her to the Rizz. Rizzoli owns the hotel."_

Bryce groaned internally. He knew of Jane Rizzoli. She was a legend at only 37 years old. 'This is not good' he thought. "Okay. Now that we know where she is I need you to stay on her. I have to make a phone call."

_"Yes Sir."_

"Jackson, don't disappoint me." Bryce said. He received a dial tone in response.

Hanging up, Bryce dialed the only number that he knew would help his plan. His partner answered.

_"Bricker._" The voice sleepily gruffed. It was the middle of the night.

"I need help." Bryce sighed, trying to make his voice sound upset.

_"What's wrong partner?"_ Dallas asked concerned. He was fully awake now.

"Maura's missing. I came home and she wasn't at the house. I tried her cellphone and she hasn't answered. I waited a few hours but she still hasn't come back. I'm getting worried. We had a small fight yesterday. I said some stupid things and left. I came back around lunch time today and she wasn't here." Bryce lied straight through his teeth. No one knew about what happened behind closed doors at his hours. Every one of the single detectives were all jealous at his and Maura's so-called relationship.

_"Bryce, it's alright man. I'll be right over and we will find her. We'll file a missing persons and we'll get her. I'm leaving my apartment now and I'll be over in 10 minutes."_ Dallas said as he was getting dressed. Bryce worshipped Maura. It was killing him that something bad could have possibly happened to her.

Bryce let out a sigh of fake relief. "Thanks man. The front door will be open for you. I'll see you soon." After that he hung up the phone. Silently congratulating himself. His plan was working perfectly. Maura would be back with him sooner or later and he would finally teach her that she is his and his alone. With a sly smile, Bryce turned to go upstairs and change his clothes. _'Time to play the part of the worried fiancé.'_ he thought as he started to climb the stairs.

R&I

Blinking her eyes, Maura starts to wake up. She's momentarily confused about where she is and then remembers Jane and all that she has done for her. She remembers falling asleep on Jane's chest and is wondering why she's alone in the bed. Sitting up, Maura scanned the room. Earlier she never got a good look at where Jane lived. The room was relatively big, almost as big as her and Bryce's room. She shuddered at the thought of Bryce. Shaking away the thoughts, Maura went back to scanning the room. It was clean, not a lot of personal effects. The walls were a light beige with some art work that Maura recognized as her mothers. "Must be rich." she thought. Turning her head to the night table, she was an alarm clock that was blinking 9:45 in green numbers. Next to it was a small lamp and a picture of two women. One she recognized as Jane but she didn't know the other._ 'Maybe she has a girlfriend. God Maura what did you think? Jane's attractive it's a good possibility. Did you really think that she would fall for someone like you anyway? You're just a waste of time.'_ she thought.

Turning her focus to the door, she heard Jane talking to someone.

"Should I bring her down to the precinct?" Jane asked, "I don't think that being in a crowded area would be good for her." Whispering Jane said, "Frost she's afraid of her own shadow right now. I don't want to make her more uncomfortable." After a few minutes Jane said, "Alright Frost. I'll see you here around lunch time. Bye partner."

Standing up, Maura decided to walk into the kitchen. Slowly making her way through the bedroom door, she wrapped her arms around her chest and scanned the room for any threats. It would be a while until she could walk anywhere without looking for any threats or Bryce to pop out of nowhere. 'It's truly pathetic' she thought as she continued into the kitchen. Jane was standing, leaning against the island, one foot coming up on point as she spoke on the phone to someone named Frost. The floor creaked under Maura, startling her. Jane turned to the noise and gave a soft smile. Maura looked up at Jane and returned the small smile.

Hanging the phone up, Jane turned her attention to Maura. "Hey Maur, are you feeling any better?" Jane asked. "Yes, thank you Jane." Maura responded. "Are you hungry? Do you want some of the pizza from last night?" Jane asked, moving to the oven to get the pizza out. "Yes please" Maura nodded as she walked over to the island, taking a seat on one of the stools. The buzzing of Jane's phone on the counter made Maura jump. Jane reached for the phone and opened the text message.

_'Baby, please come home. I miss you. We need to talk. Please, please come home to me. I love you. Lucy xoxo'_

Jane sighed, shaking her head, "not now Lucy" She mumbled as she put her phone back on the counter. Turning back to the counter, Jane put two slices of pizza into the toaster. Three minutes passed in complete silence between Jane and Maura. Maura jumped again when the toaster dinged and Jane gave Maura an apologetic smile. Putting the pieces on a plate she slide the plate in front of Maura.

"Maur you really need to eat. Please try and eat both pieces. After you're finished I'll help you with a shower and we can find you some clean clothes. How does that sound?" Jane's voice was soft and soothing, making Maura more at ease. "Okay Jane." Maura said, looking down at the hot pizza. She couldn't remember the last time anyone got her food, let alone make it for her. True, Jane only heated the pizza up from last night but it was still more than Bryce or her parents ever did for her.

Maura picked at the pizza, eating most of it before pushing the plate towards Jane. Jane smiled looking at the plate, pleased that Maura tried to eat everything. "Good job Maur. Now how about that shower?" Jane asked. Maura looked up from looking down at her hands, "Okay, Jane" she said softly. Standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Follow me. It's this way Maur." Jane said, walking slowly down the hall to the bathroom. Maura followed right behind her. Jane turned on the shower to a warm setting and looked at Maura. "Okay, to turn it off pull the knob down, to make it hotter turn the knob to the left and to make it colder turn the knob to the right. Two towels are on the counter but you can already see that. Um do you want me to stay in here with you? Just to keep you company?" Jane said, by the end her hand was behind her head and she was shyly looking at the ground. Maura looked at the counter then back at Jane, "I'll be okay Jane. Thank you though. I'll call you when I'm done though." Maura smiled. Jane nodded, "If you need anything Maur, just call for me. I'll look for some clothes for you and bring them in." She walked out of the room and shut the door, walking to the kitchen to call Frost and Sasha, she would need both of them soon.

Maura heard the door click, she sighed and turned around. The water was warm enough so she started to get undressed. She winced as she pulled her shirt up. She tried not to look in the mirror but she caught a glance of what she looked like and couldn't look away. She was disgusted with herself. The bruises covered her whole upper body. The gauze on her abdomen and her wrists had some blood seeping lightly through it. She tore the gauze off to look at the wounds. They were such a dark purple that it looked painful to look at. She forgot that her wrists were covered with cuts varying is size and depth. Looking up from her wrists, she saw her reflection. Focusing on her face she saw the black and blue bruising on her neck. Flashbacks of Bryce grabbing her around the neck and squeezing until she nearly passed out. Shaking her head and shuddering she removed her pants and underwear and stepped into the shower.

The water was warm on her sore body. She sighed, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders and her back. Turning around she reached for the shampoo, running the shampoo through her hair and letting the suds run down her back as she rinsed her hair. Then she grabbed the body wash. She started washing her body, turning the heat up a little. Memories flooded into her mind from her father to Bryce. She started to scrub harder and suddenly the water felt freezing to her so she turned the water to the highest setting.

She scrubbed harder, tears mixing with the water from the shower head. She couldn't tell reality from the memories of Bryce beating her up and her father raping her. She felt trapped. She couldn't breathe. She didn't realize that she was screaming until she heard Jane faintly call her name from the kitchen. She shut down. She backed into the corner trying to hide from Bryce and her father who were calling her. She covered her ears, sobs wrecked through her small body. The darkness was closing in on her. She felt like she was falling, never to be found again. _'You're pathetic, give up now. You have nothing left to live for.'_ Bryce taunted her in her head. "STOP!" she screamed, "Go away! Please!"

R&I

"Sasha, I know that you were just over but please..." Jane stopped and listened for a second.

**'Ahhh no please!'**

"Maura?"

_"Jane? Jane what's happening?"_

"I don't know Sash. I think Maura's screaming." Jane said as she started to walk closer to the bathroom. The screams got louder and she heard sobbing.

_"Jane, she's probably having a flashback. Get to her now! I'll be right over!"_

Jane hung up the phone when she reached for the knob on the bathroom door. "Maur?" she softly called out. Steam flooded through the door as Jane walked fully inside. "Maura!" Jane rushed over to the bath tub and pulled back the curtain. Maura was in the corner, knees to her chest, crying and shaking. Not thinking, Jane reached her hand under the water to grab Maura but pulled back when she actually felt the temperature of the water. "Shit Maura" She gritted through her teeth. She turned the knob to the right. Looking back at Maura she stepped into the tub and kneeled next to her. Putting her hand on Maura's back she tried to calm her down. "Shhhh Maur. It's okay. It's just me, Jane. You're safe here. I promise."

Maura's cries started to become softer and she finally realized that she was in the bathroom with Jane. "That's it sweetie. Come back to me." Jane cooed as she saw Maura look at her surroundings. Maura looked up at her with tears still in her eyes. "It's okay Maura. Let's get you out of here." Jane said as she reached for Maura's hands. Jane walked Maura out of the tub, keeping her eyes on a neutral part of Maura's body, and grabbed one of the towels on the counter. Maura watched Jane's eyes and face when she was getting out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around her, Jane led Maura to sit on the toilet.

"I left the clothes on the counter in the kitchen, I'll be right back." Jane said as she walked out the door. She ran down the hall and grabbed the clothes. Before she was able to leave the kitchen, the doorbell ring and Jane answered the door.

"Jane, how's Maura?" "Jane we need to figure all of this out now." Frost and Sasha started talking at the same time. "We will figure everything out once I get Maura dressed" Jane said as she ran back down the hall leaving a confused Frost and a knowing Sasha in her wakes.

R&I

"Okay Maur, I got you some sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, panties, and a sports bra." Jane said as she walked into the bathroom, "Do you need help getting dressed?" "Yes" Maura said softly, looking away from Jane.

"Okay" Jane said as she helped Maura up from the toilet. She removed the towel and helped Maura into the panties and sweatpants. Taking note of every single bruise and movement that made Maura wince. She would kill that bastard. Helping Maura put on the sports bra and shirt was tough. Maura couldn't raise her arms up high to make it easy on Jane. Maura winced and had tears in her eyes as she pulled her arms up high enough to help Jane dress her. When Jane was done she looked at Maura, cupping her cheek and wiped the tears that leaked down her face. "Shh Maura, it's okay. It's all over." Maura nodded. "Before we go out to the kitchen, I just want you to know that Sasha's here and so is my partner Barry Frost. He's just here to help get Bryce. Okay?" Jane explained. "Okay" Maura said and the two of them walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

Coming into the kitchen, Maura hid behind Jane. Afraid that Frost might be one of Bryce's men. Jane put her around Maura's waist to try and comfort her as she guided her over to the stool she sat on earlier. Jane took the seat next to her while Sasha sat on her other side. Frost stood on the other side of the counter with a notebook and tape recorder in front of him.

"Hi Maura. I'm Detective Barry Frost. Jane told me what happened. I'm just here to help, okay?" Frost said to Maura who nodded in response. "Okay. We can begin whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I met Bryce Tillman when I was 15 years old…."


	6. Chapter 6: Warrior

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this chapter. I have no idea why but I personally think that its great. Besides I have nothing better to do in my biology class right now except start chapter 8 and post this chapter. I'm going to try and post chapter 7 either over the weekend or the beginning of next week. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Trigger warning.**

* * *

><p><em>"Okay. I met Bryce Tillman when I was 15 years old…"<em>

Maura sat on the couch in Jane's living room. Her face was stoic, fighting her emotions and the tears threatening to fall. Reliving her 7 year nightmare wasn't something that thought she could do. But she did it. She told them everything, every punch that was thrown, every bruise that littered her body, the baby that she lost, and she even opened up to talk about her little girl Mia that survived that was now living with her mother.

_"Bryce had to leave for a business trip 2 years ago that lasted a year. Something about presenting his company in Italy and possibly building one there, I guess." Maura breathed. "I was home alone a lot, Bryce had many people "watching after me" as he liked to say. Funny, that every time he hit me they didn't do anything to help me." Maura laughed bitterly. "Anyways, 2 Months after Bryce left I found out that I was pregnant and I was scared. I didn't want Bryce to come back early and do what he did about the last one, so I never told him. I spent a lot of time with my mother, in the house where my nightmare started." Maura sighed, gathering her thoughts and just thinking about how everything turned out. "In May, I gave birth to a beautiful, deaf little girl named Mia." A small smile started on her face, "She is beautiful, her gorgeous, bright blue eyes and her red hair and her freckles, oh her freckles." She said laughing. She shook her head, turning serious she looked at Jane, "Do you know what Mia means?" she asked and when Jane shook her head Maura gave a small sad smile, "It means mine. For the first time in my life, I had something that was actually mine."_

Listening to the people talk barely 5 feet away from her in the kitchen, she finally realizes how pathetic she sounds. _Poor Maura and her broken life_. She shook her head, Bryce said that to her once, of course that was after he punched her in the face for the first time.

_Maura was sitting on the couch reading. Bryce had proposed three nights before and naturally she had said yes. Everything had been perfect so far. Hearing the door slam shut, Maura jumped. Bryce wasn't in the best mood. Walking into the room he looked at Maura. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, confusing Maura. "I'm just reading honey. I've missed you." Maura said sweetly, still confused on what Bryce is made at her. Bryce just shook his head, "You are truly pathetic Maura. Honestly..." He grabbed her book and threw it across the room. Maura gradually became scared and tried to hide in the couch. Bryce noticed and grabbed her arm, pulling her from the couch to stand next to him. Maura gasped and tried to get away but his grip was too strong. "Bryce, please stop. You're scaring me. Please." Maura begged but Bryce just started laughing. Suddenly Bryce turned to Maura and threw a punch to the side of her face. Maura put her hand to her face, tears coming out of her eyes she was fearing for her life. Not getting time to react or speak, Bryce pushed her to the ground and started to kick her in the stomach. "Poor Maura and her broken life." he spat as he continued to kick her. Finally giving into the pain, Maura passed out._

Maura sighed, turning her focus on the TV. She couldn't understand what animated lions were talking to each other and to a random bird and what the other animals were singing but it held her attention. Letting her mind drift to a happier place, she let the movie take her to a world she never knew.

R&I

Jane, Frost, and Sasha stood in the kitchen talking and occasionally watching Maura in the other room. For the past 2 hours, Maura was retelling her story. None of them thought that what Maura went through was that bad, sure it was bad but her life was literally a hell hole she was dragged through.

"Why didn't she try to leave sooner? Why didn't she leave when he went on that business trip? She could have been able to keep Mia and have her life back." Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jane she couldn't. Bryce proved that to her when she was 19." Frost stated. "Jane, he's right. She probably had Stockholm Syndrome. Even with what you told me about her father. Bryce gave her protection and love that she though she deserved." Sasha stated, watching Maura tilt her head at the movie.

"But what about her child. That baby is probably at least 1 year old and Maura had to leave her with her mother. That baby doesn't even know her mother exists. Maura needs her." Jane tried again. "You have to realize that right now Mia is safe with Constance. Bryce, hopefully, doesn't know about her. And Maura probably sees Bryce in her, hopefully she doesn't but Bryce is her father." Sasha reasoned. Jane sighed, "Ugh, we need to figure this out completely. She doesn't even have clothes or money. Plus we need to get Bryce before anything else happens."

"Jane, calm down. Everything will be okay. We can go shopping for her later today." Sasha said, already getting excited about shopping, Jane never went with her or let her help pick out her outfits. Now she'll have someone to dress. "What happens now?" Jane directed to Frost as she watched Sasha walk over to the couch where Maura sat and started to talk to her. "We file the report, but its SVU's job now to do something with it. Then we have to figure out what Bryce's next move is gonna be. What happened to Maura's father? I have a bad feeling about him too." Frost said. "Alright, well let's go find that part out." Jane said, walking to Maura.

"Hey Maur. Frost has a few more questions, is that okay?" Jane asked as she sat next to Maura. "Sure Jane." Maura said softly and turned her attention to Detective Frost.

"Okay Maura, Can you tell me when all of the abuse started? Was it just Bryce?" Frost asked. Maura took a breath. "It started with my Father when I was 10. I would come home from school and he would follow me to my room. He claimed that "he liked to see me after school". He would slap me or punch me, careful to never leave marks. Then he would… he would rape me." Maura said, trying to hide emotions, "But he's dead now. Mother said that he got into the wrong group of people and they killed him. I was so relieved. That's when I found Bryce, 2 months before father died."

"Did your father do anything to your mother?" Frost started again. There was anger in Maura's eyes. "No, it was just me. It was our "special bonding time". He wouldn't even notice me when mother was around. I used to pray that she would come home earlier and finally find out what he was doing to me but she never did and she doesn't even know what happened." Jane shook her head, parents were supposed to protect their kids not hurt them. 'This is so fucked up!' she thought.

"Okay Maura, last one I promise. Who introduced you to Bryce?" Frost asked. "Mother met his parents at a Charity dinner. She immediately fell in love with them and apparently Bryce wanted to meet me. At first he was my savior, whenever he was over Father never came near me. I think Bryce told him off once or twice because after Bryce and I started dating, Father never touched me again. I fell in love with him. Too bad I couldn't see that he was just like Father if not worse." Maura shook her head, and laughed bitterly, "I got rid of the abuse with me Father just to run right into it with Bryce. Good job Maura" she mumbled.

"Thanks Maura. You've been so helpful. I promise that we will get Bryce." Frost said. "Hey Jane." He stood up, "I'm gonna run this to the station, and I'll talk to you later." "Alright Partner I'll see you later." Jane said, walking him to the door. "You stay with her. From what we know Bryce has the police by him wrapped around his finger, he's not to be trusted." Frost said, turning to leave. "Got it partner." Jane said closing the door and walking back over to Maura and Sasha.

R&I

"Ready to go Jane?" Sasha called from the living room. "Give me a second, God." Jane called from her bedroom. She was helping Maura find something to wear. "Where are we going Jane?" Maura said getting a little panicked. Realizing Maura's discomfort, Jane immediately turned to try and calm her down. "We're going to get you some clothes. You're gonna be staying with me for a while so you need clothes and other stuff. Don't worry. Sasha and I won't leave your side." Jane said as she cupped Maura's cheek, kissing the top of her head. Maura nodded.

"Here put this jacket on. It's a little chilly out there." Jane said as her and Maura walked to the living room. "Ready to go?" Sasha asked, standing up from the couch. She has been waiting for almost an hour after Barry left to go shopping. "Yup" Jane said turning to Maura, "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me and we will leave. We're just getting you clothes so we won't be out long… Right Sasha?" "Huh? Oh right, right." Sasha answered, "Let's go!"

R&I

Walking through the mall was nerve racking for Maura. People were staring at her, 'probably disgusted with me' she thought. Looking from Jane to Sasha she was surprised at how they were acting. Sasha was glowing, practically skipping from store to store with at least 4 bag just for herself. Jane on the other hand, looked miserable. She was dragging the two bags they found for Maura and 3 bags that Sasha made her buy, saying something about Jane having a horrible taste in fashion and needing her closet to get a makeover. It was all weird for Maura. "Maura do you wanna..." She hadn't been shopping since she was 18. Bryce took that life away from her. She was never allowed to leave the house once they were engaged, and she didn't want to. "Maura?" The last thing she needed were for other people to see the bruises and try to help her. Bryce would find out because he worked in Special Victims and would get the report. "Maur...?"He always threatened to kill her if other people found out what was happening behind closed doors.

Coming back to reality, Maura didn't realize that Jane was trying to talk to her. "Maur..." Jane asked, trying get her attention for a few moments now, "Maura?" "Huh?" Maura mumbled. "Are you okay?" Jane asked. "Yes, Jane. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again." Maura reasoned. "Okay, I was gonna ask you if you were hungry? Me personally, I want a big, soft, chocolate cookie from The Cookie Hut. What about you?" Jane asked, silently praying that Maura would want a cookie to so she could buy a lot and not be judged by Sasha and forced to eat healthy. "I've never been to The Cookie Hut. I haven't really had cookies for a while now…" Maura thought. Realizing how sad her life actually was.

"What?! Okay we are so getting a bucket of the small cookies to share and you're going to experience the best things in life." Jane said as she led Maura over to the stand. "Jane, I think this shirt would look….. Jane? Jane really, cookies now. Can't your stomach wait for a few more minutes?" Sasha asked, getting a little annoyed that Jane was walking away with Maura. "Nope!" Jane called over her shoulder. "Ughhh… Wait for me." Sasha groaned, watching Jane order.

"Thank you." Jane said to the woman behind the counter. "Let's find a seat." Jane said to Maura as they left the stand. Walking around the food court to a lone table with three chairs, Maura, Jane, and Sasha sat down. Sasha had a scowl on her face directed to Jane who was stuffing her face with the assortment of cookies. Jane noticed this, "Wahh?" she asked with her mouthful. Maura giggles and reached for a cookie while Sasha shook her head, "You're pathetic."

Looking around Maura took in the people in the mall. A little scared that Bryce might pop out of nowhere. Looking from the ice cream to the subway, Maura saw a figure that looked oddly familiar. The figure turned around and Maura gasped. "No, no, no, no…" Maura mumbled as she tried to hide into the table. Jane noticed this and was immediately on alert. "Maura, who do you see?" Jane asked. "It's Matthew Hayes. He's one of Bryce's "friends" how did he find me? I don't understand." Maura started to get panicked and hysterical, standing up trying to get out of the area.

Across the way, Matthew Hayes saw Jane stare at him. Knowing that he was compromised he pulled out his gun.

"Gun!" Jane screamed and tried to get to Maura while grabbing the pistol that she always keeps on her. Taking aim Jane fired.

*BANG* *BANG*

Jane watched Matthew fall to the ground. Sasha was over to him immediately. Checking his pulse, she called to Jane, "He's dead." Jane nodded to Sasha, she turned around to look for Maura. She spotted Maura right away and started to run over to her.

Maura was having a panic attack. She couldn't breathe, she felt something wet in her hand. Slowly moving her head she saw blood pooling in her palm. Finally the pain in her shoulder got to her and she started to sway back and forth. She could hear Jane calling for her in the distance and turned to face her voice. Looking at Jane barely two feet in front of her, black spots started to cloud her vision.

"Maura" Jane said as she reached out to Maura. She watched Maura fall right into her arms. "Sasha! Help!" Jane yelled as she fell on the floor cradling Maura face with one hand while the other went to her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7:Demons

**Hey guys! I promised this update so here it is. I hope you guys like it, some of you might hate me but don't worry, everything will work out in the end. **

**By the way, I just wanted to give cover art credit to .ruby**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Jackson, what the hell happened? You and Hayes had one job. Now Hayes is dead and you lost Maura!" Bryce yelled into the phone as he paced through the kitchen. He was pissed, fuming really. This shouldn't have gone down the way it did. It was a simple observe and report and when Jane wasn't looking, grab Maura. Jackson and Hayes should have been back by now with Maura. This was pathetic. 'My own men that I've trained can't get anything right' Bryce thought.<p>

_"Boss, Hayes went rouge and decided to take out Maura. I told him not to, he wanted to be the hero. But I have more information…"_ Jackson rambled on.

"Spit it out Jackson!" Bryce yelled.

_"Rizzoli brought Maura to Mass General. Hayes tried to shoot at Maura but missed. He grazed her arm and she passed out. Rizzoli is there with her now. I have Smith and Heidenrich sitting at the hospital now. We're just waiting for Rizzoli to leave Maura's room."_ Jackson explained.

"Good. Sit on them and I'll try to go to Boston tonight." Bryce said as he hung up the phone. A weight was suddenly lifted of his chest. He had an idea to get Maura back and he was going to do it. Smiling he pressed 7 on his phone and put to his ear.

_"Bricker."_

"Dallas, I've found Maura. She's in a hospital in Boston. A nurse just called me. I don't know what happened. They said that I should get there soon. I don't know what to do." Bryce said, getting hysterical. Pulling all of the emotional stops out.

_"Bryce, man calm down. Give me like a half an hour to talk to the captain and then I'll pick you up and we'll go to Boston. You're in no condition to drive right now. Just try and calm down."_ Dallas said. Fearing that if Bryce went to Boston he would die in a car wreck on the way there.

"Okay Dallas, I'll see you when you get here." Bryce said. Hanging up the phone, he put the side of it to his chin. Whispering, "Get ready, Maura. I'm coming for you."

R&I

"Maura?"

_'Why does my arm hurt? And my head is pounding. What happened?'_

"Hey Maur, I need you to wake up for me."

_'Who's talking to me?'_

"Maur, I'm so sorry this happened. I really need you to wake up for me."

_'Is that Jane? What is she sorry for?'_

"Maura, I don't know what I would do without you."

_'Jane, everything is going to be okay.'_

"What are you doing to me Maura?"

_'Wait, what? Jane what are you talking about?'_

_"_You consume my thoughts, I can't think of anything else. Not even Lucy."

_'Jane, Jane what are you talking about?'_

"I think I'm falling for you Maura… ha I don't even know your actual last name and I really doubt that you want to use Tillman. I know that you probably can't even think of falling for me because of Bryce but I'm here for you Maura. And I would really like it if you woke up."

Maura felt who she thought was Jane grab her hand.

_'Jane… Jane...' _"Jane?" Maura said feeling a little groggy.

"Maura, I'm here. Shh sweetie, I'm here. It's okay." Jane said calmly, her thumbs rubbing circled on the back of Maura's hand.

"Jane, why am I in pain? What happened? I don't understand. Where am I?" Maura started to freak out, the heart monitor was going off like a slot machine after someone got a 'Jackpot'.

"Maur, Maur you need to calm down for me. Breathe, In and out, in and out, that's it, I don't want the nurses in her freaking you out even more so just breathe." Jane smiled as Maura faced her and followed her breathing. After a minute or two, Maura's monitors were back to normal. A few seconds later, Sasha came running into the room, "Jane, what the hell did I tell you about waking Maura?"

"Shh Sash, I just got her to calm down. Do you really want another panic attack? No, that's what I thought. Now calm down." Jane said sternly. Maura looked at both women, studying them. Trying to put the pieces together about what happened and where she was.

"Hey Maura. Do you remember anything?" Sasha asked calmly. Dressed in scrubs she looked like a normal doctor. 'Was she a doctor?' Maura didn't understand what was going on at all. Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, what happened? I can assume that I'm in a hospital." Maura paused for a second, she was in a hospital. Her emergency contact was Bryce. 'Oh my god, Bryce is going to find me here. Why would Jane bring me to the hospital?' She thought. "Why?" she said turning to Jane. "Why would you bring me here? Bryce is going to know and he is going to get me. Why would you do this to me? I trusted you." Maura was starting to get hysterical, tears were falling from her eyes. She angrily wiped them from her face with the back of her hand. "Why? You know Bryce. You're trying to get me back to him. After everything that you found out, you are trying to get me back there…"

"Maura, Maura please listen to me. Calm down, the monitor is going to go off. You need to calm down…" Jane tried.

"… I need to calm down?! Really Jane? I need to get out of here. Bryce is probably on his way thanks to you. I need to run and hide..." Maura tried to get out of the bed but Jane wouldn't let her. "Maura hear me out. No one called Bryce. The nurses think that we are married. They don't have any files on you. For all anyone knows, you are Maura Rizzoli. Okay, calm down and breathe." Jane explained. Maura's face immediately dropped. She finally snapped. She yelled at Jane for no reason, well she had a reason but it was no excuse. Jane promised to keep her safe and she doubted that. She should have never doubted Jane. Looking down at her hands, Maura whimpered, "Sorry Jane." and quickly turned over in the bed, facing the window, trying not to cry.

"Shh Maur, it's okay. It's okay." Jane tried but saw the tears flowing freely down Maura face. Without thinking, Jane stood up and slid into the small hospital bed. Maura felt a warm body flush against her and let out a little gasp. Jane noticed the gasp but didn't make a big deal about it. Laying fully in the bed, Jane pulled Maura into her and held her as sobs wrecked her body. Running her hands up and down her arm and her back, Jane tried to calm her down. Maura turned around and buried her face into Jane's neck.

Slowly the tears subsided and Maura's breath evened out. Jane turned to watch Maura sleep. She only knew her for barely three days and yet she couldn't imagine her life without her. Bryce was going to get what was coming to him, Jane would make sure of that. Maura would be safe and Jane would teach her how to love again. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Jane sighed, _'Come one Jane. Get a grip. Maura can't do anything right now or even in the near future. It's gonna take a lot of time for her. Are you really up for that challenge?_'

"Yes. Yes I am." Jane whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep holding Maura tightly.

R&I

"Bryce, man please sit down." Dallas complained sitting at the kitchen counter. He has been watching Bryce pace for the past 30 minutes. "I don't know what to do anymore man. She could be really sick and she never told me. Why would she be in Boston?! I don't get it!" Bryce whined. He had a role to play and he was playing it very well if he did say so himself.

"Come on. Let's go to Boston and figure out what's going on, see if she's okay and if you can take her home." Dallas said standing and walking over to Bryce. "I'm driving the Mercedes this time." Dallas grabbed the keys from Bryce's hand, internally fist pounding the air. "Alright." Bryce sighed following him to the car. "It's going to take more than 14 hours to drive there, let's just fly. I need to get there soon." Bryce said. Dallas nodded in agreement. _'See you in 2 hours Maura.'_ Bryce through as he shut the car door.

R&I

"Jane." A whisper coming from somewhere over to her right. "Jane." There it was again. Couldn't they tell she was sleeping? "Jane" this time a shaking of her shoulder followed.

"Ughh what?!" Jane grumbled. Looking over to Maura to confirm she was still sleeping. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Frost. "What's wrong?" she asked. "SVU wants to talk to you. I handed in the report and they just called. They want to get more details from you." Frost said. "Now?" "Now."

"We took Sasha's car so I need a ride. Also I want an officer on this door at all times. Tell Sasha to check on Maura soon after we leave and make sure she watches her." Jane whispered, moving around to try and break free from Maura's embrace. Maura started to whimper when Jane was full out of the bed. Jane leaned down, stroking the top of Maura's head and kissed her forehead. She whispered, "I have to leave for a little while. Believe me that I don't want to leave you pretty girl. I'll be back soon. I promise." Turning to Frost, she motioned to the door, "Let's go."

R&I

"Hey Johnson, what are you doing here?" Officer Samson asked the man walking up to his. He was positioned at Maura's door for protection since Jane had to go. "Hey man, Frost called me and said to relieve you. I guess they need you back at headquarters. Don't worry, I've been briefed on the situation." Johnson tried to reason. Bryce was coming soon and everything needed to be in place. "Let me call Rizzoli on that one… Hey what are you doing?!" Samson freaked out as Johnson punched him in the stomach and put a syringe filled with ethorphine into his neck. It didn't take long for him to pass out and fall to the floor.

Giving the signal to Smith and Heidenrich, he saw Jackson come out of the shadows. Nodding to him he walked away with Smith and Heidenrich to the elevator with Officer Samson. Jackson watched them walk away a picked up his cell phone.

"_Yes?_"

"Everything is ready. You can come to the room now." Jackson said.

"_I'm on my way now._" The voice said, hanging up.

The elevator dinged and Bryce and Dallas walked out. Dallas stopped to talk to Jackson but Bryce didn't even give him a second look. He rushed into Maura's room. Pleased to see that she was asleep, he sat in the chair next to her bed. Reaching out he rubbed his fingers over her hand that was at her side. She started to stir a little and whimpered, "Jane…" Bryce grimaced at the name. 'This bitch will get what she deserves.' He thought. "Maura, wake up." He said softly, squeezing her hand a little too tight. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. The slight smile on her face was immediately replaced with a blank face. Like she was trying to figure out if this was a dream or a reality. "Hi Maura." Bryce said as he quickly put a syringe into her IV, releasing the ethorphine through the IV into her blood stream. Maura tried to move but she was fading in and out of consciousness. After a few seconds he world turned to black.

Walking out of the room Bryce explained to Dallas that he wanted to stay with Maura and that he should go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Dallas readily agreed and turned and left the hallway.

"Get her out of here. Take her back to Chicago. I don't care what you have to do to do it just get it done." Bryce said to Jackson and left the hospital through the back entrance where a car was waiting for him.

R&I

"What do you mean that you didn't call Frost?!" Jane yelled at Detective Marissa Remey. She was the lead detective on Maura's case. "Exactly that Rizzoli. This is the first time I've been back to my desk in the past 3 hours. I was busy interrogating a suspect for a different case and then I was at a crime scene. I haven't touched my desk phone or my cell phone. I didn't call Frost. Besides if I needed to talk to you I would have called you." She reasoned. Marissa was a good detective and a personal friend of Jane's. She was shorter than Jane. Her hair was a bleach blonde and she had the brightest green eyes. She was one of the best, she was able to talk to the victims and make them trust her. She was close to getting a promotion to Sargent.

"I don't understand..." Jane thought, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Then it dawned on her. "Oh shit" she muttered as she grabbed her blazer jogging to the door. "Jane where are you going?" Marissa yelled after her. "Call the hospital, have them lock it down." Jane responded rushing out of the building.

Not obeying any of the traffic rules, she got to the hospital within 20 minutes. Running up to the front desk she yelled to lock everything down and ran to check on room 203. Rounding the corner she didn't see an officer standing at Maura's door. "Crap..." Jane muttered and sprinted down the corridor, "No, no, no, no..." she said as she turned into Maura's room. The room was empty, the only thing left was a picture on the bed. Jane walked over to the picture, it was a picture of Maura and who she assumed to be Mia when she was born. "Damn it!" she said, shaking her head. "Maura, I'm so sorry. I'm going to find you. I promise." Jane said, grabbed the picture and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Hey guys! I know that a lot of you hate me and question why Jane would leave Maura alone. It's an AU story. It had to happen for me to plan things out. Besides It was an order and Jane can't disobey a direct order. Its not like she left Maura by herself. She left the guard. But anyways, this chapter is going to have a lot of people giving me angry reviews and PM's. After this chapter its going to be about Maura and Jane and their relationship. Don't worry. So... Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Trigger warning.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>M P.O.V.<strong>_

2 months 3 days and 9 hours had passed. 2 months 3 days and 2 hours since she has seen Jane last. 2 months 3 days and 6 hours since she has been reconnected with her daughter. Now she's living in some sort of cottage with Mia and Bryce. The man of her nightmares. Rolling over to her right side she watched Mia sleeping peacefully. Studying her child she sighed. 'She has my nose and my freckles and eyes.' Maura thought, carefully trailing her finger down the ski slope nose and around her face. Mia crinkled her nose and Maura smiled. Never has she once thought that she would see her daughter again. Never had she thought that she would have lived through her time with Bryce but since she was still with him there was time to die, right?

Maura hasn't seen Bryce in at least 3 weeks. He was at the cottage all the time in the beginning. Beating her when Mia was asleep and ignoring Mia whenever she was present. He didn't want a child and made that clear to Maura on the first night.

_"How the hell did this happen Maura? Did you find someone else? No that couldn't have happened because no one would want you anyways." Bryce yelled as he closed in on Maura. Trapping her in the corner of the room. They had just gotten back to Chicago. Bryce had stopped at Constance's house and had taken Mia with him. When he came to the cottage, Maura was pacing the kitchen, trying to figure out how to leave. The door had burst open and Mia ran as fast as she could right to Maura, crying her eyes out. Looking up to see Bryce walking in Maura started to back away with Mia in her arms. Bryce walked up to Maura, grabbing by her arms and dragging her to a room. He took Mia from her arms, both Maura and Mia crying, Mia kicking and screaming her hands in little fists trying to hit Bryce and reach out for Maura at the same time. Pulling Mia free he shoved her into the room and locked the door when he closed it. He turned to Maura and dragged her into the kitchen, them both hearing Mia banging on the door and crying. They returned to the kitchen and that's when everything happened. Bryce yelling at her and smacking her around. After a few minutes, Maura was pushed to the ground and kicked in the stomach a few times. "I never wanted her! Why didn't you get rid of her when you had the chance?" Bryce screamed in her face. Gathering courage Maura screamed back, "Because I wanted her! I love her from the moment I found out I was pregnant. The only bad thing about her is that you are her father…" *Smack* Maura was silenced by the back of his hand. The ring he wore cut into her cheek making it bleed. __"Shut up you filthy whore! I am the best thing that ever happened to you! Did you really think that Rizzoli could ever love you or help you? She called me! She told me where you were and that I should come get you. She never cared about you!" He lied. Smiling, he watched as Maura face dropped it was part of his plan. Get Maura to fear Rizzoli so that she would never leave him again. __Shaking her head, Maura argued, "No, no she wouldn't do that. She promised me that she would protect me. No, I don't believe you…" "Well she didn't protect you enough. Maura she doesn't want you. Stop being so naïve." Bryce said sternly. He stood up and kicked her in the stomach again. "I'm going out for a while and you better be in bed by the time I get back. I have plans for us" He said smiling as he walked out of Maura's line of sight._

That night had been the start of a month long nightmare. Bryce smacking her around again. She had sprained her ankle trying to move away from Bryce a few days later. But so far she hasn't had any life threatening injuries and Mia was unharmed, Maura made sure of that.

Still lying in bed, staring at her daughter, she tried to process all that happened with Jane Rizzoli. How she protected her and cared for her. _'Was Bryce right? Was it all an act?'_ Maura wondered, _'Is she even looking for us or is she rejoicing that I'm not her problem anymore?' _Maura shook her head, not knowing who to believe anymore. Mia started to stir next to her, groaning and whimpering a little. Maura gently rubbed her tummy and kissed her cheek softly to try to wake the toddler up further. Big blue eyes sleepily opened and turned to look at Maura. A soft sleepy smile played on Mia's lips as she snuggled further into Maura. "No, no little one." Maura sighed, knowing full well that Mia couldn't hear her.

Maura rolled out of the bed, standing on the floor, looking at Mia hiding under the covers. She laughed quietly before pulling back the covers and tickling Mia's stomach. Mia shrieked, trying to get away from Maura's hands. After a minute Maura stopped and smiled down at Mia. Mia smiled signing, "Mommy". Maura smiled "Hi baby" she signed back, "Come here." Mia stood up on the bed, reaching her arm up signaling for Maura to pick her up.

Maura carried her to the kitchen, looking for food to make. She wasn't prepared to see Bryce standing there with a gun. Maura pulled Mia closer to her body placing her one arm over her face so she wouldn't see Bryce. "Bryce, what's going on?" Maura tried to say calmly, in the background she heard police sirens, _"Bryce Tillman, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."_

Maura recognized that voice, "Jane" she murmured. "Damn it!" Bryce muttered. Maura watched him pace like a caged animal. When he saw her watching him, he started towards her, "Where do you think you're going?!" Maura ran around the island, through the kitchen and towards the front door. Reaching the door she opened it and pushed Mia out signing "Run" to her. Maura was almost out the door when Bryce finally caught up to her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back through the door screaming. "Bryce let me go! Please! It's over please!" Maura cried.

"You're my ticket out of here Maura." Bryce said calmly as he pulled Maura closer to him. Opening the door he dragged Maura down the steps of the cabin slowly. Keeping a trained eye on the rows of cops and police cars in his driveway and on the lawn. "Bryce please!" Maura begged, "Please let me go." "Shut up bitch" he yelled as he pulled her closer. Maura glanced at the police and saw Jane with her gun drawn next to her partner Frost. "Jane, shoot him! Please, just shoot him!" Maura yelled to Jane who looked frozen. Maura tried to get free, "Please Bryce! Mia needs me! Please!" "She is just a mistake Maura, she shouldn't have been born. And don't call Rizzoli she won't help you…" "NOO!" Maura yelled cutting Bryce off and grabbing the gun. Pulling it to her abdomen and folding over she pulled the trigger.

_*Bang*_

"Maura!" Maura heard as she fell to the ground. Her world was becoming fuzzy. She saw Jane running and that was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J P.O.V.<strong>_

3 weeks was too long. She couldn't wait any longer. Maura had vanished into thin air and Jane needed to find her. Walking into Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office she slammed the door behind her.

"Rizzoli?" He looked up surprised to see her. He knew what was going on but he was waiting for Rizzoli to finally ask for help with finding Maura. He had the SVU investigators investigating Maura's case try and locate her. They had made substantial progress but they were still always one step behind. He ordered Detective Remey to not release any details to Jane but now they needed her.

"I'm tired of this. I want to help find Maura. I'm tired of sitting back and praying that she will be found. Let me help with the case. Please." Jane begged. She lost Maura, the girl she was falling for. She lost her to her fiancé and she vowed to get her back.

"Rizzoli..." Cavanaugh tried but was cut off by Jane.

"Lieu, please."

"Alright Rizzoli. Find your girl." Cavanaugh sighed.

"Thank you!" Jane said as she rushed out of the office to find Marissa.

_R&I_

1 month. That's how long it took to find the cottage that Bryce had stashed Maura and Mia in. Exactly 5 weeks after Jane talked to Cavanaugh that had the address. Now they were in Chicago to talk to the Lieutenant there.

"Please Detective Remey, you expect me to believe that Bryce Tillman, my best detective, has abused his fiancé?" Lieutenant Craig Castiliano asked. He worked with Bryce for 4 years now in Special Victims. He was a good man, a hard worker, and he adored Maura, he wouldn't ever hurt her.

"Lieutenant, with all due respect we have evidence of the abuse." Remey said as she placed the file on his desk, "There are pictures of the bruises on Maura's body along with a statement including details about every attack that happened. If we can't help her now, there is a good chance that we will never be able to help her."

Craig looked through the file, face showing signs of disgust for what he was reading and seeing through the pictures. Sighing he looked at Rizzoli, "Okay, let's get him."

_R&I_

It took weeks to plan. Jane and Marissa had to talk to Dallas Bricker and get him on board which wasn't easy. He and Bryce have been partners for years, he had known everything about him, or at least he thought he did. After they received Bricker's help all they had left to do was plan. Which brought them to this moment in time.

Jane had been following Bryce around Chicago for a while hoping that he would lead them back to Maura. Jane was about ready to give up when Bryce turned left instead of his usual left on Country rd. After what seemed like an hour, Bryce pulled up in front of a small cottage. Once he went inside, all that could be heard as screaming. Jane called for backup, which wasn't far away.

Five different squad cars arrived within 5 minutes. "Bryce Tillman, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up." Jane said into the radio from one of the squad cars. They waited until the front door tried to open. A little girl no older than 2 years old was pushed out the door by Maura, but Bryce grabbed Maura and pulled her back into the cottage shutting the door behind them. 'Mia' Jane thought as she tried to get the little girls attention without getting to close to the cottage.

Waving her arms she got Mia's attention rather quickly. "Hey, come here" Jane signed, she smiled when she say Mia come running right to her. She didn't have enough time to react as the little girl threw herself into Jane's arms sobbing. Jane soothingly rubbed her hand up and downs Mia's back, turning to Marissa and Frost she said, "Its Maura baby Mia." They both nodded, understanding where this child came in to play.

Suddenly the door opened and Bryce and Maura emerged. Bryce had Maura in a close embrace from behind while he aimed his gun at her head. Jane's eyes immediately looked with Maura and she handed Mai to Marissa who sat with her in a squad car. _"Jane shoot him! Please, just shoot him!"_ Jane heard Maura screaming. "Are you gonna take the shot?" Frost asked Jane. "He's got her too close, if I shoot I might hit her too." Jane sighed to Frost as they watched horrified.

After that everything happened in slow motion. Maura was screaming. Bryce was yelling at her. Then Maura reached for Bryce's gun, putting it to her stomach and pulled the trigger. Jane didn't know how to react. She watched as Maura fell to the ground, blood running from the entrance wound. Suddenly her feet were moving without her brain knowing and she was kneeling next to Maura hand trying to stop the bleeding. "Maura, you're gonna be okay." Jane said. Everything is gonna be okay.

* * *

><p>3 weeks. Maura was in the hospital. Bryce was dead, thanks to Maura, and now Maura was recovering nicely from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. She was placed into a medically induced coma to help with the healing a week ago and Jane has not left her side since she got there.<p>

Jane looked at the clock on her phone. 6:34 am. She sighed, she has been up for two days straight just watching Maura and wishing for to wake up. Putting her phone down, Jane grabbed Maura's hand. Stroking it softly she whispered, "Come on Maur. Wake up for me. Come on honey. Once you get better we can go home. We can cuddle on the couch and watch Disney movies all day. We can get through this Maur. I'm not giving up on you so don't give up on me."

"Mmmhhhh…" Maura whimpered, trying to wake up. "Maura, wake up. Please." Jane said. Slowly Maura's eyes opened. She gazed around the room until her eyes landed on Jane. "Hey pretty girl." Jane said softly. She saw the panic in Maura's eyes. "Breathe Maura. Everything is okay. I'm here. You're safe. Breathe… In and out… In and out… There you go." Jane coached and reassured Maura.

"Jane… Water…" Maura tried to say. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. "Of course." Jane said and poured a glass of water with a blue straw and brought it to Maura's lips. Maura sipped the water gratefully before pulling away mumbling a soft 'Thank you' to Jane. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Maura was trying to piece together what had happened and Jane was just thankful that Maura was alive and awake.

Finally Maura worked up the courage to ask Jane what had happened and Jane told her everything. She told her how scared she was that she couldn't find Maura. She told her how upset she was that Bryce was so good at hiding and how excited she felt when they finally found him. She told her that when she finally found her how scared she was that Bryce would hurt her. And when the gun went off, Jane explained how she couldn't think straight. "I can't lose you Maura. Please." Jane whimpered after telling her everything.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to protect Mia…. Oh my god! Where is Mia?! Oh God, please tell me she's okay Jane! Please!" Maura was becoming hysterical. Mumbling to herself about how bad of a mother she was. "Shhh.. Maura. Mia's fine. She's with Sasha right now. Everything is fine. I can see if Sasha can bring her over later. Right now you really need to rest." Jane reassured Maura, putting her hands on her shoulders and pushing her back down in the hospital bed. "Okay." Maura whispered. They remained silent for a few minutes, Maura gaining the courage to ask Jane what she needed.

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"Um…can you…I mean only if you wanted to… Can you lay with me?" Maura mumbled.

"Of course Maur." Jane smiled.

Jane crawled onto the left side of the bed, mindful of Maura's gunshot wound. Maura immediately cuddled into Jane like she was trying to become a part of Jane's body. Her hand came up to fist Jane's shirt tightly. Jane rubbed Maura's back soothingly. "It's okay Maur. I'll be her when you wake up. I promise." Jane promised. Maura sighed and let herself drift off to sleep.

Jane watched Maura sleep for a few minutes. She ran he finger lightly over Maura's cheeks and forehead. She smiled when Maura scrunched up her nose at the light touches. "I promise you Maura," Jane whispered, still rubbing Maura's back and tracing her face lightly, "I will never let anything bad happen to you for as long as I live. I will take care of you and Mia and maybe one day you can think of me as more than a friend. But until then, I'll wait patiently for you. I promise." Jane sighed and snuggled up to Maura and for the first time in weeks let herself get a peaceful nap.


End file.
